Caught
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: totally ooc, what happens when an ambitious wife catches her idiot rich husband cheating...read and find out


**A/N**:O.k here is another House M.D ff I'm sooooooo sorry I kind of made the first shallow and I also

made a mistake in the character definition I was told to try again well here goes. And for the record this

is so OOC

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HOUSE…..WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

On a bright sunny afternoon Dr Greenberg was seated in his office trying to contain the nauseating

headache that was threatening to rip his skull apart, after seeing his 12 patient quota for the morning he

had told his secretary Emma not to disturb him and to put all of his appointments on hold.

_Knock…..knock…..knock….knock _

Crap…maybe if he ignored the knock Emma would take the hint and go away

_Knock…..knock…..knock….knock _

Now not only did she knock but she brazenly walked into his office

"WHAT!"

"Oh sorry Dr Greenberg I didn't mean to disturb you just that a woman named Alyssa is here to see

you." She looked so scared at his outburst

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just a little stressed out, you said an Alyssa is here to see me"

"Um...yeah she said she made a private appointment with you and that she needs to speak to you

urgently"

"Oh yes I remember her now send her in immediately"

"Yes sir"

she left and in her place casually strolling into his office was a woman who could only be described as

petite and beautiful, she had grey colored eyes and she wore charcoal black skirt suit that had a slit

about four inches long at the side, she was putting on shoes that looked very expensive, normally he

wouldn't stare and analyze his patients like this but this woman deserved to be looked at not twice but

at least four times, she came forward and stood with her head held in the posture of someone used to

being in charge

"Mrs. Alyssa please have a seat."

"Thank you but if you don't mind I'd like to go straight to the point….

"Please go right ahead"

" ….my husband is cheating on me" huh?

This was not how he was expecting to hear what he just heard because she said it without any form of

feeling she was neither overly hysterical like most of his patients neither was she overly hostile towards

her husband, she just didn't reveal any expression on her face or in her voice

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"No need to apologize, it wasn't your fault"

"How can you tell he was cheating?" which man on this God's green earth would cheat on a woman like

this

"I caught him red-handed the son of a bitch didn't even have the decency to cover his tracks I mean I

could have caught him without hiring a P.I"

"So are you ok?"

"What do you mean"

"I mean emotionally are you ok Mrs. Alyssa"

"Oh that, yes I am in fact I'm feeling quite happy to say the least"

This surprised him even more, who and what was this woman

"I'm sorry if you wouldn't mind my asking if you're feeling so good then why do you need my services I

mean why exactly do you need a psychologist? "

"Need you? Oh the reason I'm here, no Dr Greenberg I don't need your services per se I just need it to

be on record that I came to see a specialist considering my disheveled state of mind considering the fact

that I just found out that my husband of 25 years has been cheating on me, ok now that that's done I

guess I'll take your leave now Dr Greenberg" he just stared blankly at the retreating form of the woman

before he remembered that she didn't give him her last name

"Excuse me madam I'm sorry but I didn't catch your last name"

"That's because I didn't give it Dr Greenberg, anyway since you are keeping records my name is Mrs.

Alyssa House or you can call me Lysa."

She left him feeling like a man who just escaped being eaten by a hyena, he felt immense pity for the

man who had to live under the same roof with her, he wished never to see her again, if wishes were

horses then beggars would ride...

C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C

She left in her 2006 BMW 3 series convertible, she felt like a lottery winner

_Oh Greg was going to pay very dearly for cheating on her and getting caught, she didn't mind him ogling _

_at girls or even flirting with them after all which man didn't but having sex with any of said 'girls' was _

_something she would not condone and he knew that that was where the line was drawn that was why he _

_tried to keep it super secret from her but she was an expert at finding out people secrets and also at _

_reading people talk less of her own husband. Yep this was gonna be good she could feel it_.

And with that she zoomed off enjoying the wind whipping her face and blowing her hair back. She loved

her life.

She arrived home late in the evening by 9 'o' clock knowing full well that Greg would not be home in a

few hours and that gave her ample time to get into character, so she took a long bath, on getting out

she dressed herself down in gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt and then started working on her how-

could-you-do this-to-me-look, she worked at it until she perfected it which took her only about 15

minutes now it was time to wait for him, this was gonna be easy.

A/N; I'm not sure where this story is going but if you like then it will go very far


End file.
